There is an ink jet head which has a structure in which conductive ink is in direct contact with an electrode in a pressure chamber. In such ink jet head in which a conductive ink is in direct contact with an electrode, there is a case in which ink is electrolyzed due to a voltage applied to the electrode. When ink is electrolyzed, bubbles may be generated in the ink.